This disclosure relates to predicting the availability status of a user and updating the availability status. In general, an availability status indicates whether a selected user may communicate with one or more other users within a communication system such as a messaging system. Messaging systems typically allow users to set an availability status to one of a plurality of different preset options. Exemplary options often include “available,” “away,” “busy,” “in a meeting,” or the like.
In some cases, the user's availability status within the communication system is set manually by the user. In other cases, the user's availability status within the communication system is set automatically. For example, some communication systems access the user's calendar, determine an event the user is scheduled to attend at the present moment, and update the user's availability status to indicate “busy” or “unavailable.”
Consider an example where a user is scheduled for back-to-back meetings all day. Using the automated calendar-based approach, the user will have an availability status of “busy” or “in a meeting” for the entire work day. Other persons not involved in one of the user's scheduled meetings needing to communicate with the user are unable to determine when one meeting ends and another meeting begins.